The Feeling Of Friendship Is Strong
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie finds this out when something she means as a gift doesn't go as she had hoped and it's up to a certain alien to show her he'll always care for her.


**This story was requested by both guestsurprise and MusicalVideoGameNerd123. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy!**

 **Cassie belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **The Feeling Of Friendship Is Strong**

Cassie smiled as she held up the semi-finished wreath she made for Blitzwolfer. She hoped he'd like it and she blushed a little. She had a crush on him and wanted him to know how much she loved his friendship. An idea then hit her to make a friendship wreath even better. She went to find Rachel, who was currently doing spring cleaning in her shared room and Sasha was helping out as they were going through their stuff. "Hi, Aunt Rachel. Hi, Aunt Sasha," she said.

Both women glanced up to find their niece standing in the doorway. "Hi, honey," said Rachel. "Your aunt and I just doing some spring cleaning."

Cassie giggled and then looked hopeful. "I was wondering, where can I find some really awesome flowers?" she asked.

"Some flowers?" asked Sasha. "What for, honey?"

Cassie blushed a bright red. "Well, it's for a friendship wreath, for…Blitzwolfer," she said.

Both of her aunts smiled, knowing the strong bond between their niece and their brother, who was very protective of her. "Why not try the meadow just beyond the forest behind the Mansion?" asked Rachel. "There's a ton of flowers there."

Cassie lit up. "That's a great idea!" she said but then looked a little nervous. "Is the forest safe?"

"It's safe," said Sasha. "But just to make you feel better, why not ask Way Big to go with you?"

That made the twelve-year-old feel a lot better and she ran off to find the giant alien, who was more than happy to accompany his niece outside, carrying her to the meadow Rachel had mentioned. He sat down and watched her search for flowers for the wreath she had in her hand. She soon found some and weaved them carefully into the wreath. It didn't take long before she finished and Way Big saw Rook's Proto-Truk arrive home. "Looks like Blitzwolfer and Rook are back," he said.

"Alright!" Cassie cheered as she jumped back into his hand he placed near her and he carried her back, setting her down on the balcony outside her room. The young girl raced in and set the wreath down before racing to find Blitzwolfer.

Blitzwolfer stretched and sighed in relief. "Ah, so glad I'm home," he said and had just barely turned to go into his room when someone crashed into him and they fell down in a heap. He wondered who had run into him when he caught a familiar scent. "Cassie?" he asked and saw the young girl clinging to his back. She looked a tad sheepish.

"Sorry, Blitz," she said with a giggle. "What's up?"

"Other than you crashing into me, not much," he said with a chuckle.

She got up. "Can I show you something?" she asked.

He got up as well. "Of course you can," he said.

She led him to her room and showed him the wreath. "It's…a friendship wreath," she said. "I…I wanted to show you how much I…appreciate your…friendship."

Blitzwolfer was touched by Cassie's kind gesture. "It's beautiful, Cassie," he said. "Thank you."

Suddenly, he started sneezing and couldn't stop and he suddenly realized why. "Cassie, what kind of flowers are these?" he asked before he sneezed again.

"I'm not sure. I found them in the meadow by some logs," she said.

"There weren't any mushrooms around there, were there?" he asked, still sneezing.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

He sneezed again. "I'm…allergic…to…them," he said in-between breaths before sneezing again.

Cassie was both horrified and felt horrible. "I'm so sorry, Blitz!" she said and quickly took the wreath outside and tossed it in the trash, feeling awful that what she had meant as a gift made her best friend sick with allergies. Although she knew it was an accident and he wouldn't be mad at her, she was both mad at herself and very embarrassed. Making a split decision, she went to her room, grabbed her backpack and put in what she'd need for a small camping trip. She then headed out, but Way Big noticed and saw Blitzwolfer come out.

"Are you looking for Cassie?" asked the giant alien.

"Yeah," said the alien wolf. "Have you seen her?"

The giant pointed to his left. "She headed off that way, but it looks like she running away or maybe planning to go somewhere for a bit," he said.

That had Blitzwolfer worried. "I better go after her," he said and took off, following Cassie's trail.

Cassie was looking for a good place to set up camp and found a good spot and set down her stuff, looking for some rocks and wood to build a campfire before setting up her tent. She then heard a howl and jumped, turning quickly to see a familiar alien running towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and ran away.

"Cassie! Wait up!" Blitzwolfer called, running after her. She kept running and tried to watch where she was going as she tried to keep ahead of the determined alien, but he stayed on her trail. "Cassie!" he called to her again, searching for her. He then heard a terrible scream. "Cassie!" he exclaimed in horror and raced down the trail, feeling more horrified when he realized that she was in danger.

Cassie clung to the rocks as she looked at the drop below her. She was scared to death and couldn't climb up or down after she had fallen down the edge and had only managed to stop herself in time from falling down the deep chasm by grabbing the rocks that jutted out to provide handholds for her to grab and cling on to. "Cassie!" she heard Blitzwolfer call.

She took a deep breath. "Blitz! Help me!" she called out.

He soon looked over the edge and saw her clinging there. "Cassie, hang on!" he said and quickly glanced around before starting to climb down, his sharp claws digging into the stone and giving him something to keep him secured as he climbed down to Cassie, who was crying in fear. "I'm coming, kiddo. Just hang on."

She looked up at him and his head was soon by hers. "Cassie, I need you to focus on me and listen, okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to grab the back of your shirt and pull you up, but I need you to hold onto my neck and don't let go and walk up the cliff as if it's a sidewalk. Can you do that for me?"

She looked scared. "I don't want to fall," she said fearfully.

"I won't let you fall," he soothed her. "And I won't let go of you until you're on solid ground again, okay?"

Nodding, she waited until he grabbed the back of her shirt in his mouth. Once he had a good grip, she reached up with one hand and wrapped her arm around his neck and grabbed his fur, giving him an apologetic look, but he gave her a reassuring look and she wrapped her other arm around his neck, holding on as she tried to find a foothold to walk up the cliff. "Okay," she said, her voice filled with fear as tears filled her eyes again.

Grunting, Blitzwolfer went slow and made sure that Cassie was taking one step for each step he took. After another few minutes, they were back on solid ground.

Cassie was so relieved that she was safe again that she threw herself at Blitzwolfer and cried hard into his fur, her arms hugging him around his neck. He just let her and held her, rubbing her back and stroking her head to help her calm down, letting her cry into his fur. Finally, she stopped crying and her breath came in hiccups as she sniffled a little. "Are you okay, Cassie?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice hoarse. "Thanks."

He smiled and licked her cheek, asking if she had any injuries. She thankfully didn't and he hugged her again. "I was so worried when I heard you scream," he said. "I don't ever want to lose you, Cassie."

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "You're my best friend and my charge. I care about you very much."

She smiled a little. "Sorry about the wreath," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "I appreciated the thought." He then grinned. "And I think a young girl would appreciate a few tickles right now."

Cassie tried to protest, but was laughing at the alien wolf began tickling her, his claws gently digging into her stomach and her underarms as he nuzzled her neck with his muzzle. It tickled so bad she couldn't stop laughing.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" he teased her. "My charge needs plenty more tickles."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed aloud, trying to escape, but then Blitzwolfer gave her the ultimate tickle torture by moving her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage and blowing raspberries into her stomach, making her shriek with laughter, laughter that grew louder when he started licking her stomach playfully. She almost got away before he pinned her down again and began kissing her stomach playfully, the quick, yet playful, kisses tickling her like crazy.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her, knowing she was, but he wanted her to answer as he tickled her knees, making her squeak with giggles.

She nodded in answer to his question and he stopped tickling her, seeing she was feeling better. "Come on, kiddo," he said. "Let's head back."

She smiled and he put her on his back, heading back for her campsite and grabbing the supplies. She hugged him and rested her head on his neck, the thick fur on his neck providing a soft pillow for her head. He chuckled and let her rest as they headed for home. "Remember, Cassie, our friendship is strong and nothing can change that," he said, but got no answer. "Kiddo?" he said.

He felt her snuggle her head deeper into his fur and realized she fell asleep. Chuckling, he entered the Mansion and took her to her room and set her down on her bed, but felt her tighten her grip on his neck a little, which told him she wanted him to stay. "I'm here, little one," he soothed and she relaxed as he lay down beside her, feeling her snuggle closer to him and his warm fur. He placed an arm around her and his other hand stroked her head gently. "I love you, Cassie. Don't ever forget that."

She stirred a little. "Love you too, Blitz," she said sleepily before falling asleep again. He soon fell asleep too as their friendship bond grew stronger than ever as they slept.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
